Izaya x Reader Themes
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring Orihara Izaya and yourself based on random one-word themes. Requests are encouraged.
1. Game

A/N: This is my first time every writing a reader insert or a DRRR fanfic so I hope it it's okay...

* * *

**Theme: Game**

15:30

"Let's play a game~!"

You instinctively knew, deep down inside, that this was a terrible idea. Accepting a game with _him _was comparable to signing your life away—and yet, because it was _him, _somehow you found yourself a little excited. As they say, curiosity killed the cat and you found yourself nodding your head in tacit agreement. His smirk made you immediately rethink your decision.

"I'll count to a hundred—if I find you within the hour you must do whatever I say~ isn't this a great game, _-chan~?"

An insane giggle followed before the information broker turned around, facing a vending machine as he began to count in a sing-song voice. You dash off without a second thought.

You're playing hide-and-seek with Orihara Izaya in the streets of Ikebukuro.

The thought alone is enough to make you feel dizzy with anxiety but your feet are pounding the pavement relentlessly and your adrenaline is buzzing in your veins along with the pounding of your heart in your ears. Wind whooshes pass you, ruffling your [hair color] locks while passersby give you weird looks and some even throw obscenities when you accidently bump into a few in the crowd. Nothing else matters to you but your destination—which you don't know yet.

You've been calculating in your head the rough amount of time that has passed, probably about 15 seconds which (knowing Izaya's unfair tendencies when it comes to getting what he wants) means Izaya has probably counted to about 30 seconds by now.

Ahead you can see the light change to red as the last few pedestrians reach the other side and impatient cars begin zipping pass the white lines. Not willing to waste a single moment waiting to slow you down, you make an impromptu turn, skidding on the sides of your converse and nearly knocking a fruit stand over—you fleetingly wonder if they sell [fruit name], your favorite fruit. You don't stop running.

Finally, you see a familiar building with equally familiar people that give you the idea of a good hiding spot (if such a thing even exists when playing with the man who knows everything). You bust through the doors of Russia Sushi, stumbling into a huge foreign man and a tall bartender.

"Whoa, y'okay, lady? Need sushi," the foreign man asks, helping you balance yourself and motioning to the bar with his stack of flyers.

"No thank you, Simon," you answer, struggling to catch your breath, "I just need a place to hide out for a while."

"Is someone bothering you," the other male asks, his tinted sunglasses looking down at you with an unreadable expression.

Although he seems violent, Heiwajima Shizuo quickly became a good friend to you shortly after you moved to Ikebukuro from your small town in Hokkaido. He, although blunt and not one for idle conversation, is a kind person and protective friend, never failing to help you out on the rare occasion you request his assistance.

"It's no big deal, I'm just playing a stupid game with Izaya-san," you say, not wanting to make Shizuo worry about you.

With just the mention of Izaya's name, Shizuo visible tensed, fists clenched.

"I don't understand why you even tolerate him," Shizuo muttered.

Before you could stamper as excuse with red cheeks because you _know exactly why_ stick around the crazy man, the sounds of a car brake screeching and loud shouts of profanities drew everyone's attention.

From the large glass doors, Izaya could be seen walking across the street, grinning like a maniac and ignoring the red lights that indicated people weren't supposed to be crossing the streets. Several cars were backed in to each other in attempt not to hit the carefree man.

You jump when you realize how close he is and make a dive for a small area behind the bar.

Shizuo glances from you to the man now only meters from the door and begins popping his knuckles, fully intent on beating the pulp out of his enemy.

"W-wait you don't have to—"

Shizuo cuts you off while he pushes the doors open.

"I'm not doing this for you—I've been wanting to kick the flea's ass today."

From outside greetings (insults) can be heard along with Shizuo's animalistic growls.

"I'm only here for my dear _-chan, I don't have time for a violent person with a protozoan-sized brain," you hear Izaya announce, the first part sending shivers up your spine and bringing the adrenaline from before back even stronger.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you," Shizuo threatened, already stripping a street sign from the pavement.

You decide that now is probably a good time to sneak away unless you want to be captured so you slip through the back door of Russia Sushi and run off aimlessly once more, only wanting to distance yourself from the self-proclaimed god as much as possible.

You wonder if luck is on your side today because you soon spot the park with a familiar face—err, _body_ sitting on the ledge of the fountain next to her bike. Celty is surprised to see you running towards her, out of breath and panic-stricken. She pulls out her PDA and swiftly types a message she shows you when you reach her.

_Is everything alright? Are you in trouble?_

You nod, hands on your knees as you once again struggle for your breath. After a moment you have enough oxygen to form a broken sentence.

"Izaya…hide-and-seek…I only have 10 minutes left…"

Somehow, the biker understood and presents you another message.

_I think I know a place you can hide._

You smile gratefully, breath still coming out in small puffs in the hot afternoon air.

Celty reaches for a spare helmet and mounts her motorcycle, patiently waiting for you to finish strapping on the helmet and to hop on. However, before you can hook your leg around the bike, a long crash interrupts you, following by an insane laughter you know all too well.

A vending machine skids to a stop in front of the two of you and you can see the figure of Izaya coming towards you with Shizuo a little ways behind, already holding his next weapon—a small _car._

Panicked, you dash off, unaware of Celty's attempts to stop you. In retrospect, you'll probably wonder why you tried to outrun _Izaya _of all people with a perfectly skilled motorcyclist next to you. Oh well, life is a series of trails and errors.

As you run, you see many hiding spots that'd be great if you were playing hide-and-seek with a normal person. Places like ladders that led to high buildings, a friend's house, the ladies restroom—you're positive that even if you hide in a female shower room, Izaya will come in that stall to retrieve you without hesitation. He's just a sick, psychotic man with no regard for anyone else's feelings but his own. You wonder why on earth you actually _like _Orihara Izaya and crave his attention.

You begin to worry when you feel your stamina running out and frantically look for a decent, unsuspicious place to at least rest for a while. Coincidentally, you spot a metal door at the end of an alley, slightly cracked. Checking to make sure you can't see Izaya anywhere in sight, you stumble down the alley and into the cracked door.

It's dark, damp, small, and smells of mold and cleaning products. You realize it must be a storage closet to whatever is outside the other door to your right. The trembling of the ground and muffle music means it is probably a dance club or bar of some type. It's a good enough spot for now.

You pull out your phone, squinting at the bright screen in the dark room. 15:55. You can hardly believe it—you only have to wait five minutes and you'll have won the game!

You grin ear to ear and do a small pre-victory dance as you begin the short wait. Every once in a while you hear footsteps near the door facing the inside of the bar but they always pass by a moment later. The occasional _something _skitters across your shorts-clad legs but you try your best to ignore it and not imagine the large cockroaches and rats that probably roam the small closet.

To pass time, you think about what odd things you'll make Izaya do after you win. Make him call you _-_sama_? Force him into girly clothes? They both sound like great fun. You proceed to have a mini fangirl moment.

After a while, you grow anxious and bored and check your smartphone again. Only two minutes remaining! Your victory is practically certain and you begin counting down the seconds with your iPhone's stopwatch. 15:59—only 60 seconds!

You can hardly contain your giggles and squeals of excitement when the time reaches single digits.

9…

8… almost there!

7…

6…

5… so close!

4…

3…

A pair of arms wrap around your waist.

2…

"Found you," a dark voice whispers in your ear.

You nearly jump out of your skin and spin around to face glowing crimson eyes in horror.

"I-Izaya, how…" you whisper, eyes wide.

He chuckles and leans in towards you, trapping you between his arms that are supported by the wall behind you. His eyes never leave yours, his smirk never falters.

"There is nothing I don't know~," he answers simply. His gaze falls to your lips before he leans in to whisper in your ear, hot breath fanning and causing shivers to rack your spine deliciously. Embarrassing parts of your body begin to throb and heat up, causing a blush to take over your cheeks and the tips of your ears.

"And tonight," he whispers huskily, a hint of a smirk in his voice, "I will get to know _-chan's body even more~!"

Playing hide-and-seek with Orihara Izaya is _never _a good idea.

* * *

- If you have any requests please tell me in a review or PM. Thank you for reading. -


	2. Electricity

**Theme: Electricity**

It's a Friday night and your favorite show is playing on the flat screen television. A hot cup of your favorite tea sits next to a slice of pizza on the burgundy table in front of you. The night is perfect and yet you can't relax at all.

From Izaya's, your boyfriend of six months now, black leather couch you glance around the room nervously. Your back muscles are tight with tension and ready to jump out of the way at any moment. You're hiding from a _monster._

For the past week, Izaya has been _tormenting _you relentlessly. It all started one Tuesday morning when you were going to the fridge for the milk for your cereal and maybe a little piece of leftover brownie.

_ Izaya was in his office a wall away, typing on his computer with inhumane speed and giggling to himself about his latest lovely humans' developments. Everything was going just dandy until you hand touched the metal handle of the fridge._

_"OW!"_

_The typing in the next room ceased and Izaya appeared at your side in moments, demanding to see the finger you were clutching in pain._

_"What happened, _-chan," Izaya asked, a rare serious moment._

_You sniffled and looked away, embarrassed._

_"The fridge shocked me..."_

_Izaya blinked owlishly, clearly confused before a light bulb lit up in his head and his evil grin was back._

_"Oh~? Does it hurt," he asked, confusing you._

_Of course it hurt, it was an electric shock! You hate those with a passion. Before the better part of your mind could realize the mischievous grin plastered on your boyfriend's face, a finger poked your side bringing what felt like thousands of volts of electrical charge with it._

_"Ouch, Izaya stop!"_

_Despite your pleas, you found yourself being chased around his apartment while he shuffled his socked feet on the carpet and cackled like a maniac just to shock you._

Now, although you couldn't _see _him, you know Izaya is lurking in the shadows somewhere nearby, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. The sick bastard finds pleasure in seeing your reactions to him.

You shift a bit when your legs start falling asleep and your eyes fall back to the high quality graphics TV in front of you. A particularly funny part of the show interests you and you unknowingly begin giving the screen all of your attention.

When your favorite character appears you become giddy and excitedly bounce up and down. You reach for the slice of pizza to fully enjoy yourself while your favorite character makes his trademark idiosyncrasy, causing your eyes to crinkle in mirth and a happy grin to appear on your face.

Ah, how you love [character name]'s humor.

As tip of the pizza makes it to your mouth a sharp pain erupts on the side of your neck and you scream, pizza tossed to the side. You clutch your neck and wide [eye color] eyes meet jolly crimson ones, his laughter filling your ears.

"What an interesting response~ I think I want to hear it again," Izaya teases, hands outstretched towards you and fingers wriggling in a threatening way.

You quickly but clumsily roll off the couch and hold out your own hands in self-defense.

"Stay away from me, you monster!"

The words only make him laugh and he advances towards you in his usual childish but calculated grace. You stumble on your own feet in attempt to get away from him.

"Seriously please stop, Izaya," you beg, "it hurts."

The man fakes a sympathetic expression but his advances don't cease.

"Aw, I'm sorry my dear _-chan, shall I hug you to make you feel better~?"

Your eyes widen and he pounces before you can even make a move to escape. The shocks around your body hurts just as much as the others and tears begin to prickle in your eyes. You give him the dirtiest glare you can muster through the water.

"Why are you doing this!? I hate you," you exclaim from under him. You two had landed on the ground with Izaya straddling you.

"I'm flattered~," Izaya continues to tease dipping his head down to meet your reluctant lips.

Somehow, the kiss quickly becomes passionate and this time, the shock doesn't feel painful.

His kisses, as always, are forceful, hard, and heated—nothing like the sweet, romantic kisses every girl dreams up. Even so, you find yourself liking Izaya's kisses more. Only after the both of you are out of breath does he pull back. His smirk is still in place and his eyes seem to memorize your every response.

"I love you," you whisper breathlessly, any grudges now forgotten as you submit yourself fully to the man of your desires.

"I know~," he sings back simply, dipping down for another kiss which you meet a little _too _eagerly.

Today, you realize there's one type of electric shock that you definitely don't mind.

* * *

- Thank you for reading, requests are welcomed -


End file.
